My Days Off
by NoOneEverKnows
Summary: Naruto doesn't get a lot of days off after the war, being such a massively known ninja does that to a guy. He's here with a mission, there with fans, making a peace treaty and everything else. Now he's got a day off and he's gonna enjoy himself, only this wasn't exactly as he expected it would be. Lemons, duh. Naruto X pretty much any woman. I own nothing and neither do you


**Just a quick AN, this omits any parring's through canon and takes place near the time of The Last movie. With that, there is not a set parring either, for anyone in this to keep things simple. I'm not going for some fucking soap opera here. For people like Anko, let's just assume she's looking normal for this movie and she gets fat probably near the Boruto saga far down the line. There will be no OC parring, nor female Kyuubi and we will stay in Konoha for the beginning sets. So, without further a due, let's begin with Ino.**

Naruto was enjoying today, it was rare for him to have a day off missions and not have something planned with friends. It was his day.

"Hmm, lately I've been neglecting my gardening and I let two plants die. Maybe Ino's around to help me get some deals on a few new ones. Yosh, here we go!" Naruto pumped his fists and took off in a light jog, already exciting himself for new plants. He made it across the village fairly quick and walked into full stocked shop but totally empty of people.

"Huh, weird? I thought this place always got decent business during the summer. I guess I should look around for Ino." He knew she's hit him if he just shouted her name out so he kept fairly quiet, browsing the selection while looking for her, or anyone, inside the shop to help him. As he neared the front he saw a door slightly ajar behind the register and he could hear something soft coming from inside. From his perspective it sounded like someone was crying so he scanned the room again, not sure if maybe someone had possibly attacked whoever was here and tied them up in the back. Naruto's mind focused once more on the door, careful to not make a sound incase there was an intruder, before slinking over to the door. Silently and swiftly, Naruto opened the door and when he saw no one he peaked farther inside only to quickly make eye contact with Ino. Only he wasn't expected to see what he did.

She was looking right at him, her one visible eye wide open, one hand shoved in her rolled up skirt obviously without panties and two fingers deep. The other was running under her top and seemed to have been playing with her nipple.

"Uhhhh…..my bad. I'll just leave and come back another time if that's o-" His words were cut when she jumped and pulled him in, scanning the outside room before shutting the door completely and locking it. She spun on her heels and saw Naruto had tripped when he was pulled so abruptly and was currently on the floor, turned to her with a quizzical but fearful look.

"Look Ino…I'm really sorry and I won't tell anyone just don't beat me please!" Ino huffed and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head with a frown.

"I won't, it's my fault I left the door cracked but YOU walked in when the open sign was set to closed doofus! So you have some manning up to do!"

"Uh…what do you mean by that? Like hard labor or something? I guess I owe you that much so yeah I can-"

Ino swiped her hand "No." She offered a hand to him and he accepted, standing up to tower over her but she grabbed him by the collar and brought him close. From past experience Naruto assumed a headbutt or thrashing was coming and opened his mouth to protest, along with bringing his hands up to defend his body.

What he did expected was for Ino's lips to lock with his as her tongue began to run along his own. With the closeness he was suddenly pulled into both of his palms were now pressed into his fellow blonde's chest and with the sudden kiss he tensed up and unintentionally squeezed her soft mounds. As his mind was beginning to panic and he grabbed her boobs, Ino moaned in pleasure into his mouth, pushing her full body against his. The moan alone seemed to slow his breakdown, liking the new sounds but what he liked even more was when she flushed her body against his.

Granted here, his arms were awkwardly pressed against her chest but he got to feel his semi flaccid dick press against her lower region. Ino slowly pulled back, closing her mouth and humming softly as she opened her eyes halfway and starred at him in lust. She was surprised his mouth was open and took the chance to sneak her tongue in, the bonus was when his hands grabbed her already tender breasts. She felt his growing erection and was very pleased. Even at half-mast she could guess it would reach around 8 1/2 inches. Nothing painful, but it would be a fun ride not using a toy this time.

"C'mon Naruto, don't try to run off now. _You owe me~_ " said the blonde sensually. Her soft voice was breaking his walls he'd kept up for years, even during Jiraiya's multiple attempts. He'd never been in such a situation in his life and frankly seeing his friend Ino like this only added to the cracks from over the years. A man could only take so much, ya know. She leaned in, smirking as she let her left hand walk up his chest and begin to unzip his jacket. As she made her way down and got it fully undone she was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

Naruto saw the look in her eye "It was hot today, ok? Let's just get this over with Ino. I owe you anyway." Her surprise at his willingness appeared then faded quickly as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Naruto!"

He scratched his cheek and awkwardly patted her back "Y-yeah, I gotta man up sometime and take responsibility after all." _'Yeah, that's all there is to it.'_

Ino pulled back a little and faced up to him with a bright smile "Now I don't have to focus so hard on getting you to leave. Ever done it before?"

"No but I've proof read Pervy Sage's two new books so I know plenty of stuff. Just move at your pace, I guess."

Her smile turned to a devilish smirk "Splendid." She quickly claimed his neck sucking on it hard as she worked with him to get his own jacket off. Once he jacket was off she pulled back, licking the new hickey softly before grabbing his head and pulling him down for another searing kiss. This time he was prepared and returned with vigor, letting their tongues dance as one hand played with her breast and the other snaked to grab her supple ass. When he grabbed her from behind she moaned once more, pushing her body against him again. This time Naruto was over with such teasing and unbuttoned her top quickly, letting it fall and leave a bare chest.

She pulled back and smiled sheepishly "I don't wear anything under my normal clothes if I'm really horny before work. I like to play here and it's nice checking out people knowing I don't have anything on under this."

Naruto smirked this time "I'll remember that." She yelped a little when he grabbed her under her butt and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall and sucking on her nipples. The room they were in was extremely dusty safe for the spot she cleaned out early so he preferred to not lay around on the ground while they did it. As he nipped and sucked on one, his hand played with the other as she moaned which was nothing but sweet music to his ears. She gripped his hair, her nails raking softly against his scalp while he pleasured her chest.

"N-Naruto, I had enough of playtime by myself. Set me down." He obliged quickly, but as he brought her down he took a few seconds to make her own hickey on her neck to match his own.

"Are we going to do it now?" asked Naruto, not really ready to get it over but he was in the mood and eager to start.

"No no, I said I pleasured myself enough. You, never got your turn big boy." She knelt down slowly, pulling his pants down as he did and marveled at the sight. She was spot on 8 1/2 inches long and she was eager to see what she could fit inside, anyway. She may act and dress in one way but she was proudly untouched by anyone other than herself, and Sakura that one time but it was more experimental than anything.

Naruto watched her grab it and seem to weight it in her hand before holding it up and licking from base to tip. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly take almost half in one go. He moaned a little and tried to keep calm but when she grabbed his legs and quickly worked her way to the base he was doing his best not to cum. His hands were pressed against her head but when he felt pressure he let off and she pulled him out of her mouth entirely. Without a second to spare she threw off her unbuttoned top and started to jack him off as she looked to him.

"How ya doin' Naruto-kun?" said Ino with a smile, as if talking about the weather.

"F-fine Ino-CHAN!" he ended in much louder voice than intended when she started to use her other hand to massage his balls.

"Never had a blowjob huh?"

"Never had anything, actually."

"What!? With this thing you never had someone jump you?! If I'd known or even guessed I would have got you years ago! Toys and fingers are great but I've always dreamed of a nice, warm, perfect piece of meat getting shoved into my tight cunt. Yeeahhhh, I can't wait!" she said with a happy smile.

"Ready then?"

"Nu uh. You gotta get your first load out before so you can last a little longer. And remember, I like it rough." With that said she quickly shoved his dick back into her mouth. Ino started slow initially, working around half of it in her mouth without opening her throat before she felt his hands on her head.

' _Finally, take some charge.'_ She was pleased when he suddenly began to face fuck her, granted it was fairly lightly but she preferred this the first go around. She was still new to a real dick, and such a large object in her mouth. She opened her throat and pulled her head forwards completely when he pulled, swallowing it all once again and this time she began to hum softly. It began to drive him crazy, he stopped moving and just enjoyed the feeling as his entire dick was getting vibrated. Naruto quickly felt his climax and said a quick warning to Ino before loosening his grip if she chose to pull back. All she did was pull out a little and start to jack him off which quickened the time.

Within seconds Ino was pleased with the feeling of warm liquid spewing into her mouth. She let it coat her throat but she quickly realized it was building up. She did her best to swallow most of it but a little had drizzled out and rolled down her chin as she pulled Naruto's cock from her mouth, all while cleaning it with her tongue.

Naruto watched silently as his new sex partner slowly pulled his cock out, letting it go softly before looking down to see a few droplets on her chest and a line on her chin. She used her finger to wipe up the droplets before running it along her chin and sliding it into her mouth. He saw her close her eyes and suck on it for a few seconds before letting go and turning to him. His blonde friend happy to see his cock at full mast after watching her clean herself.

She rubbed her chest with both hands, smiling as she played with her boobs a little "Did you enjoy your blowjob? Or watching me clean myself?"

"Both" said Naruto quickly, earning a giggle. She stood, running her arm and hand on his dick as she leaned against his neck and licked it. She sucked on it for a second time, leaving another mark as she pressed his wet member against her smooth stomach and began to rub her hand on it. As she rubbed him his hand moved once more to her nipple, tugging and pulling one while another kneaded her supple ass.

She giggled when he did that "Maybe next time we can check the back door, hmm?"

"Maybe" said Naruto with a smirk, already ok with a second run on a different day. This alone was heaven for him and if he could do it again with such a woman? Hell yes! His thoughts where shut off when she pulled back and released him, taking off the three buttons on her skirt before it fell to the floor and she was left in nothing but her sandals. He admired her body, he always had secretly enjoyed it, nice tits, thin waist, nice hips, plump thighs, a well rounded ass and now he could see a smooth shaven pussy.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" asked the blonde, posing a little making his cock twitch in excitement.

She giggled "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's get to fucking AND don't worry I always take a pill when I'm horny like this. You never know what a woman will do when she's ready for anything."

"Yeah, like fuck her friend in a storage closet in her mom's shop."

"Hush it, you know you love it" said Ino as she turned and pressed her hands against the door "Now fuck me Uzumaki! Fuck me hard and fuck me good! I already used toys around your size so be rough, let me _really_ have it!" Naruto didn't need to be told again and moved for the main event. He grabbed her hips, admiring her even more this way before lining up and slowly soaking himself inside. He knew she said rough but knowing it was both of their first times with real people, a slow enter was best and honestly it felt amazing. Ino moaned loudly in pleasure, cursing a little as he got to full sheath inside her.

"Feeling better now, Ino-chan?"

"Mhm" was all she could muster with him deep inside her. She never felt so good in her life, never felt so perfectly full until now. God, she was never letting this one go and he only solidified it when he started to pound her from behind. It was still fairly soft at first, Naruto had to get used to the new movements at first, trying to get into a pattern and Ino was slowly getting irate. She was about to turn and complain but was halted when he grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled it, using it as more leverage as he started to pound her hard.

"F-F-FUC-K-CK YEA-A-H!" shouted the blonde woman, loving the feeling of his dick moving her insides around as her chest was pressed against the wood door. It wasn't too painful, just nearly to the right amount of pain and pleasure. It only peaked when he pushed her head against the door, squishing her face and chest harder, causing her sensitive nipples to rub against the wood and send pleasure spikes all through her body. That did it for her.

Naruto felt her tighten up and noticed it had gotten a little wetter inside but kept moving anyway, not hearing her say stop. He was moving as quickly as he could, only listening to her moans and the slapping of skin as they joined together in an age old movement. Within the span of five minutes Ino realized quickly she had already came twice, once when he pressed her against the door harder and again when he slapped her ass a few times, something that really got her going. She was sure Naruto was going to cum soon but was taken by total surprise when he let go of her head and grabbed her leg. She moved with him, showing off her flexibility as her leg arched over and rested on his chest, bending her knee to rest on his neck.

Now he was grabbing her leg and pulling her hair as she hung on for dear life. With the change her nipples no longer rubbed the wood so she stimulated herself while Naruto just kept his jackhammer motion inside her.

"Shit! This is the best!"

"Hell yeah it is, you blonde stud! Keep tearing up my insides! Make them remember your shape!"

"Keep talking dirty and I'll need to close it shut again!"

"Do it! I'll drain you dry in the hot springs and let you fuck me bow legged anytime you want! Just cum in me already!" Ino was honest and the last part was more a request, she was starting to tire now. The constant motion, coupled with the fact she hadn't eaten yet was taking it's toll. Now she learned an important lesson here, Naruto's stamina was in play on and off the field of battle. She shivered in excitement at the possibilities.

However, her mind was broken off when she noticed he was already pick up from his inhuman speed to something akin of godly.

"I'm getting close!"

"For the love of god, hurry and cum! I can't stand it anymore!" Within seconds she got what she asked for, he thrusted forward one last time before dumping a massive load inside her once more. She said nothing, her mouth was left agape at the feeling of her own climax as he poured inside her. After another moment of silence he slowly pulled out, his semi hard dick hanging down as he set her leg back on the ground. What Naruto had never expected was for her to kneel once more and suck him off quickly before beginning to jerk him off.

"Ino, what are you doing!? You just said your tired and, ugh shit, I just came. I'm still sensitive!"

"I know, my insides are tired after my first real time but I really wanted to do this." She used this to her advantage, working him hard as his dick was coated in a mix of juices. It took less than a minute and he sprayed a load just a big into her open mouth, hitting some of her chest and face as it did. Naruto didn't say a word this time either as she swallowed then started to clean herself off in what he thought was an amazingly hot way. Now, after she was cleaned up she smiled happily seeing his nearly full stiff dick facing her head on, literally.

"Eager, says the tired boy" said Ino with a smirk, rubbing it slowly as she played with her chest once more.

"After watching you clean yourself like that, I really get horny" said Naruto sheepishly but she only giggled and kissed the head then stood. She kept going thought, guiding him to hold her up against the wall before dropping down on his cock with another moan. This time, she could really feel it hit deep with her weight forcing it farther. This was a position she was dying to use, he got to grab her ass while she fucked. She never said a word, not like she could anyway, since he started to lift her and thrust once more and suck on her breasts. Her nails kept away from his scalp, not wanting to dig into that so she scratched into his back. Every time she did he bucked harder but her only regret was making him do it again so quickly. He was tired, and so was she.

"Fuck me good, big boy!"

"I'm nearly there Ino, shit!"

"Dump it in me again, you blonde bastard! I wanna feel full!" A split second later she bottomed out and got exactly what she asked for, a cunt full of cum. She felt it fill her and did her best to retain every bit as they both breathed heavily and came down from their sex high. After nearly two minutes passed Naruto pulled out and let her down and they split up, both dressing before Ino opened the door and let them out. As she shut the door she turned and was taken back when he pressed her hard against the door, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She didn't resist but was shocked still as he felt her breast a few second before stepping back.

"I'll stop by when I have some free time in a few days. I hope you'll be open then" said Naruto with a smirk. She leaned forward and grabbed his dick, looking into his eyes with her own smile.

"I'll be waiting right here, Naruto-kun.

"Will do, Ino-chan. See ya!" Just as he neared the exit Ino spoke to him again.

"Hey! C'mere and let me put some makeup on your neck! You don't want to run around with those on!" Naruto smiled and nodded his head gratefully, walking back to the counter as Ino pulled a small kit out and go to work. He thought he'd be there a while but within seconds she closed it up.

"Done, now go have some more fun! Try not to get jumped on the way home. That things a lethal weapon to woman, you blonde buffoon!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say!" He shut the door.

Ino sighed, resting her head on her hand as she leaned on the counter "Now I really hope he doesn't get to addicted and get popular. I want that stud to myself, or at least till he spreads my ass a few times. Oooohhhhh, yyyeeaahhhh, we're so doing that next." Ino got lost in her own world, forgetting to change the sign as she crept a hand back into her long skirt and two fingers entered her clean anus.

 **Done and done, my friends. It's long, it's decent and it pays the bills around here! Hope everyone enjoyed it and I'd love some good feedback. Tenten will be next on this wild ride of Naruto's days off! Don't report me guys, cmon now! I'm a nice guy once you get to know me! I just love me some good old fashion two step! Leave a review and expect a new chapter in a week or so cause these are pretty easy to write.**


End file.
